


Only Her

by GayGothicFanboy



Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja realizes something.
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Nadja Does Have A Heart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644757
Kudos: 12





	Only Her

Nadja hates being touched. So she gets quite pissed whenever Laszlo tries to cuddle with her.

Nadja sighed at this once she sat on the couch. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself.

Jenna, who had recently started living with them, sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I hate being touched," Nadja said, truthfully.

"Kinda like a cat," Jenna noted. 

Nadja rolled her eyes.

Jenna cuddled up by Nadja. "How does this feel?"

Nadja smiled. "Nice actually."  _ I only like when Jenna cuddles me. Everyone else can stay the fuck away,  _ Nadja thought in her mind.


End file.
